1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a camera module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, such as mobile phones and PDAs, are used not only as a simple phone but also for multi-convergence of music, movie, TV and game. Accordingly, the demand for a camera module, which is essential for multi-convergence of a portable terminal, is gradually increasing.
This camera module is manufactured with an image sensor, such as CCD or CMOS, as a major component and saves data in the memory in equipment by concentrating an image of an object through the image sensor. The data saved is displayed as a picture through a display media, such as the LCD or PC monitor in the equipment.
Generally, the camera module includes a camera head unit, which has a lens and the image sensor, and a printed circuit board, which is coupled to the camera head unit. Here, the camera head unit and the printed circuit board are thermally joined by solder.
However, the printed circuit board according to the related art may have the structure that is difficult to transfer the heat from the heat resource such as a heater to a part joined to the camera head unit. Accordingly, it has been inevitable that the printed circuit board is composed of single side or double sides in order to transfer the heat. Thus, because the printed circuit board cannot be formed as multi-layered, it is limited to mount components and to form signal lines.